Yamcha's Big Break
by kiera-sama
Summary: My version of episode 88 of the original Dragon Ball series. Hence the title. Rated T for slight violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. The rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Yamcha's Big Break

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream of pain tore throughout the arena, as Tien's kick knocked Yamcha out of the air. The cracking thud of his body as it hit the marble of the ring, sang through the air.

Yamcha could feel his consciousness leaving him, and the last thing he saw, was Tien's smirking face as he passed out.

Tien landed hard on Yamcha's left leg, snapping the bone.

"NOOO! Yamcha!" Bulma's terrified cries filled the air.

"I told you that you were never a match for me, although you did fight better than I had originally anticipated. It was a good workout. Too bad about your leg." Tien said to his prone body. He turned to the announcer. "Can't you see he's unconscious. I've won the match."

Tien turned and left the arena, pausing only to speak to his partner, Chiaotzu.

"Victory!" Chiaotzu said, flashing his friend a peace sign.

"As expected." Tien replied with a smile.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Pu'ar, Yamcha's friend, a shape shifting cat flew to him quickly, tears streaming down her face.

"Yamcha!" She cried. "I'll take him to the hospital!"

Pu'ar transformed into a flying carpet, and said, "Goku! Please get Yamcha up here!"

"Yes!" said Goku as he lifted his torso. "Hey! Krillin! Can you help me brace his leg?"

"Be right there!" Krillin called as he hurried over.

When Yamcha was situated on Pu'ar, Goku said, "Pu'ar please hurry and get Yamcha to the hospital!"

"Right!" Pu'ar said as she carefully carried her friend over the crowd.

"I'm going too!" Bulma said as she and Launch rushed after them.

_Oh Yamcha! I hope you're alright! _Bulma thought as she ran.

Soon Yamcha was in a hospital room, the doctors had already set his leg, and it was in a cast. The rest of his friends were there.

"I'm sorry guys. I failed." Yamcha said, downhearted.

"It's not your fault, that Tien is just a big bully. He's a bad man. So don't worry Yamcha," Goku reassured him. "I'll beat him."

"Thanks Goku. But be careful, he's strong." Yamcha warned.

"I know." Goku said with a confident smile.

Soon the doctor came in and told them they had to leave. As the group filed out, Bulma stayed behind to talk to the doctor.

"Please, can't I stay here with him?" Bulma pleaded. "He's my boyfriend, and I'm worried about him. Please?" she stood on her toes and gave the doctor puppy dog eyes.

The doctor, feeling a bit nervous at her closeness, agreed. "Just for tonight." he told her.

"Thank you." Bulma said, as she rushed back into the room. She stopped at the foot of his bed. He'd fallen asleep.

Bulma took a seat next to him, and grasped his hand in her own. "Oh Yamcha." she said. "I was so worried. I thought…" a tear ran down her face. "I thought I would lose you…and I don't think I could handle that."

Yamcha lay there, eyes closed, listening to his girlfriend's heartfelt words. "I'm sorry." he spoke softly.

"Y-Your awake! Thank goodness. Yamcha!" Bulma buried her face in the sheets of his bed and sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay Bulma. I'm fine, really." Yamcha reassured her as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I worried you. I guess…I was just too weak…"

"Hey! Don't say that! You're strong! That Tien is just a monster, no one could have beat him. Maybe not even Goku!" Bulma said angrily.

"Yeah…" Yamcha muttered.

"Yamcha…" Bulma asked.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"I…I'm sorry I stayed mad at you for so long…it wasn't really your fault all those girls were after you…" she apologized. "It's just…I get so jealous when I see them fawning over you like that…"

"It's not like I ask for that…the only one I want fawning over me is you. Not that you should do that! I know you wouldn't do something like that but, Ah! That's not what I meant! I mean!" Yamcha panicked, not wanting to make her mad again.

He was silenced with a single kiss. "It's okay Yamcha…I know I'm not the kind of girl to fawn all over you, but I do care." she said softly. "I love you Yamcha."

"I love you too, Bulma." Yamcha told her lovingly. He raised a hand to touch her cheek. He gently pulled her down for a kiss. His lips teasing hers briefly before deepening the kiss.

Afterwards, he tugged her down to hug him tightly. "After all this is over, I'm gonna ask you something, and I'd like your answer to be yes."

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked, knowing what the question was.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"My answer will be yes. It will always be yes." she kissed him sweetly. "Because I love you."

They fell asleep knowing that no matter what the future held, that they would face it, together.

Authors Note: Please tell me how you liked this. It was my first shot at a Dragon Ball one shot featuring Yamcha…and I would like to know if it's good or not. Please review and let me know.

~Kiera


End file.
